Crónica heroica del Emperador Dragon
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En donde Hyoudou Issei es transportado a Fuyuki y se convierte en Emiya Shirou ¿Cómo será la historia del Sekiryuutei y aspirante a héroe en ese loco mundo? ¿Y como regresara a su mundo de origen? Shirou harem.


**Crónica heroica del Emperador Dragon.**

 **Highschool DxD y Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

" **En donde Hyoudou Issei es transportado a Fuyuki y se convierte en Emiya Shirou ¿Cómo será la historia del Sekiryuutei y aspirante a héroe en ese loco mundo? ¿Y como regresara a su mundo de origen? Shirou harem."**

 **Esto es un Badass Mundo UA. Ósea que mierda golpea al ventilador, ósea que todo es jodido y más difícil que el Canon.**

* * *

 _Portador del Booster Gear._

 _Infierno._

 _Había infierno por toda parte._

 **[No pierdas la esperanza, compañero]**

 _En este fuego infernal había visto todo lo que es mal. Madres, padres, hijos, hermanos, primos, tíos, abuelos, amigos, conocidos, desconocidos, mascotas, animales y demás fueron convertidos en cenizas. El había visto el horror encarnado y por casi se detenía para gritar de horror pero él se contuvo, porque si se detenía moriría…._

 **[Sigue compañero ¡no deje que esto te afecte!]**

 _Por ello desecho su horror para seguir adelante. Por mientras más continuaba el seguía desechando sentimientos, emociones y recuerdos para poder seguir adelante, incluso sacrificio su propio sentido del yo para seguir adelante._

 **[¡Eres el compañero del gran dragon de la supremacía por lo que se tu fuerza! ¡Se que tu puedes!]**

 _Lo único que no perdió era el reconocimiento de aquella voz. El había aparecido de la nada en el medio de aquel fuego infernal y fue entonces que aquella voz, fuerte y mística, le estaba alentando para sobrevivir. Le estaba dando la fuerza para seguir adelante y aun cuando era una semi-cascara vacía decidió escuchar aquella voz y seguir adelante._

 **[¡No dejes que esta cucaracha de la caja de pandora te subyugue! ¡Sigue, sobrevive y escúpele a la cara a ese dios de pacotilla con sobrevivir! ¡Ten esperanza para sobrevivir! ¡Ten esperanza!]**

 _Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El intento e incluso con las ayudas y regalos dado por aquella voz él no pudo cumplir con su objetivo de salir de aquel infierno. Al final de todo cayo desfallecido sintiendo que la poca fuerza que saco de quien sabe donde se le había escapado, aterrizando en el suelo quemado por el mismo fuego de los pecados más grande el chico miro al cielo con ojos vacios._

 **[¡Compañero! ¡No pierdas la esperanza! ¡Mantente con vida! ¡Se que puedes!]**

 _Pero no podía más. Aun con esperanza y determinación no fue suficiente como para salir de aquel infierno. El seguía observando aquel cielo con el sol negro desaparecer lentamente después de haber dejado caer su bendición en forma de fuego infernal a aquel lugar. El no—_

 _Fue entonces que repentinamente; fue salvado._

 **[¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Esta energía pura….es…..! ¡Imposible! ¡La vaina de las hadas, Avalon! ¡¿Cómo es que se encuentra aquí?! ¡Creí que el hijo de Uther la perdió!]**

 _El ignoro las palabras de aquel ser aunque le parecieron curiosas, el en cambio centro sus ojos en un hombre que introducía lentamente algo que brillaba de color dorado en su pecho, el hombre le miraba con una alegría extraña, el no podía entenderlo, ya había desechado la alegría hace mucho. Cuando la luz dorada disminuyo el hombre tomo su mano izquierda armada y la puso justo con su mejilla, comenzó a susurrar mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos…._

 _-Gracias…..gracias por haber sobrevivido…._

 **[Estas a salvo ahora, compañero. Este objeto, aunque diferente al de mis recuerdos, esta curando el daño de tu cuerpo y alma]**

 _El chico al principio le miro sin entender pero verlo con atención pudo ver que el hombre estaba llorando de pura alegría solo por salvarlo, ya que al salvarlo de alguna manera el se había salvado al haber salvado su vida, era confuso pero él se pregunto…. ¿Sería alguna vez f…?—_

 **[Lo has logrado. Con esperanza y determinación, has sobrevivido, si no la hubieras tenido jamás habría logrado encontrarlo y habrías muerto. Definitivamente estas cualidades serán tu mayor arma en la vida, compañero]**

 _¿Sobrevivió por la esperanza y determinación?... cierto, sin ellas no se habría podido mover en aquella tierra en llamas infernal y haber sido ayudado por este hombre. Fue entonces que las palabras de aquel ser en su profundo, sin saberlo ambos, habían evitado un camino de vacío y arrepentimientos. Dos emociones casi muertas en el chico volvieron a nacer: esperanza y determinación._

 _Y como el fuego infernal desapareció y la lluvia cayó mientras un hombre sostenía a un niño en medio de tal devastación, un nuevo mundo comienza para ambos y que alterara las vidas de muchos más. Para bien o para mal un nuevo camino se había forjado._

 _Y todo es gracias a aquel niño con el guante rojo draconiano en su brazo izquierdo._

* * *

 **Diez años después.**

Aun con todos esos años, seguía teniendo a fuego vivo en su mente y alma su primer recuerdo en la vida. El encuentro entre el, su persona y el alma del dragon celestial. Raro como sonara era la verdad e incluso aun podía recordar la cara de shock que su padre adoptivo puso al enterarse sobre el dragon místico sellado en su alma.

Emiya Shirou sabía que él era una existencia única.

Su historia comenzaría de un modo con el ritual conocido como Toque del cielo o llamado mejor como la Guerra del grial, mas en concreto, la cuarta guerra del grial en donde por circunstancias a la batalla al final el padre de Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu, obligo a su Servant Saber a destruir el gran grial para evitar una catástrofe.

Fallo horriblemente y el incendio de Fuyuki que tomo la vida de 1000 personas era el resultado a aquella acción. Aun así, a través de esa tragedia hubo un suceso único y ese era Emiya Shirou, el ritual toque del cielo usa a base la tercera verdadera magia perdida, materialización del alma mas una conexión fuera del espacio y tiempo al trono de los héroes, de donde se sacan a las copias de los espíritus heroicos que serian los Servants de la guerra.

Para acortar los tecnicismos Shirou había sido traído a aquel lugar por un viaje interdimensional y termino en medio del incendio de Fuyuki o el incendio maldito creado en venganza por Angra mainyu. El suceso fue tal que incluso Shirou había entrado en contrato con el alma del dragon celestial sellado en su alma o más en concreto sellado en el objeto llamado Sacred Gear: Booster Gear.

Si, estaba hablando del gran dragon celestial, El Welsh **Dragon, Ddraig** o conocido mejor en el folklore como **Y Ddraig Goch**.

Kiritsugu a un principio pensó en llevar a Shirou a ser exorcizado pero Ddraig, a través del guante del Booster Gear, explico mucho de su origen e incluso aclaro que fue por él que inicialmente Shirou sobrevivió a la maldición de Angra mainyu. Al parecer en la vida anterior de Shirou era tan débil físicamente y mágicamente que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con Ddraig, la persona que una vez fue Shirou no tenia absolutamente nada de poder mágico, algo loco e incompresible porque al menos todos los seres humanos tiene un poco de poder espiritual, el poseedor actual del Booster Gear resulto ser un poco….decepcionante.

Shirou se sintió ofendido.

Cuando Shirou termino en aquel incendio maldecido y que Ddraig tomara consciencia, el dragon celestial supo que él no estaba en su mundo de nacimiento y peor que estaba en una tierra que sufrió la ira del dios de la oscuridad y entro en pánico, al no estar en su mundo original traía serias consecuencias, como tal la más importante es que el Booster Gear ya no está apoyado por el sistema Sacred Gears creado por el dios de la biblia, así que si el poseedor actual del Booster Gear, ósea Shirou, muriera entonces sería el verdadero y último fin de Ddraig. No volvería a un siguiente poseedor, el simplemente desaparecería, una muerte absoluta y definitiva.

Por ello el actuó.

Utilizando un montón de su propio poder forzó un cambio en Shirou. Lo convirtió en un dragon humanoide, Shirou que originalmente era un chico de cabello castaño, ojos café y piel clara se volvió un joven de cabello rojo sangre, ojos de color dorado y piel ligeramente tostada demostrando su ahora herencia como una bestia fantasmal humanoide, esto fue hecho porque le dio un centro de poder mágico excepcional para Shirou y aunque tenía buenas ventajas también tenía otras desventajas o problemas menores que Shirou tendría que lidiar pero en el momento tales nimiedades no eran importantes.

Era la piel dura, la energía draconiana y el hecho que el fuego infernal de Angra mainyu no afecta al 100% a los dragones, considerando que Angra mainyu fue padre del **Diabolism Thousand Dragon** **Azi Dahaka** , que es la explicación de cómo Shirou pudo sobrevivir a todo el evento del incendio de Fuyuki pero claro que su travesía fue difícil, horrible y llena de muchos sacrificios tales como su humanidad, su identidad, su ego, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos excepto dos y casi perdió su vida si no fuera por un golpe de suerte en la aparición oportuna de Kiritsugu. Aun débil Angra Mainyu demostró lo aterrador que pueden ser los seres divinos.

-Trace On…..-Murmuro Shirou analizando a fondo la estructura del aire acondicionado dañado del club de periodismo, su tarea actual era arreglar no solo ese aparato sino algunos más dados por algunos otros clubs. Al instante después de haber usado su magia logro encontrar el problema y comenzó a arreglarlo.

Por tener el núcleo de un dragon y ser de hecho una bestia fantasmal humanoide él que no era capaz de hacer magia o taumaturgia en ese universo encontró algo que miles de Magus matarían por hacer y ese era un núcleo de magia autónomo que no le respondía nada a Gaia. Debido a que la magia que hacía era una voluntad de su propio ser, la consciencia del mundo no podía hacer nada contra él y no lo haría porque si no entraría en una guerra contra la consciencia de la humanidad, Alaya, o eso era lo que creía Kiritsugu sobre como Shirou seguía con vida y seguir siendo el poseedor del Booster Gear.

-…..Bien, ahora me falta uno….-Murmuro Shirou comenzando a arreglar el ultimo electrodoméstico dañado, el se encontraba en su escuela a alta hora de la noche haciendo mantenimiento. Issei con pena le había pedido aquel favor, Shirou no sabía porque aceptaba tanto las peticiones de su rígido amigo, quizás sea porque el nombre de Issei le había llamado la atención…el simplemente no lo sabía.

¿Por qué acepto hacerle esos favores a su amigo para empezar? Porque Shirou era amable por naturaleza, el siempre trataba de ayudar a los otros y hacer siempre lo mejor, Shirou tenía un sueño: Ser un héroe. El tenia el poder para poder conllevar aquel sueño, tenía la educación, el entrenamiento y las armas cierto pero él no era súper rico, inexperto y por sobre todo seguía siendo un menor de edad. Ya cuando fuera adulto y tuviera los recursos necesario se iría para cumplir con su sueño.

 **[Y dale con el bendito sueño ¡Deberías de alcanzar primero el balance Breaker, compañero, antes de ir por ahí pensando a buscar que te maten!]**

-Estúpido no soy y además ¿Cómo podría alcanzar el Balance Breaker si nunca he estado en una verdadera batalla? Así que créeme que trato de ser cuidadoso y entrenar con moderación, aun es muy pronto para que me convierta en un héroe….

 **[Mmmm sinceramente me sorprende que no hayas alcanzado el Balance Breaker, eres un chico fuerte en espíritu y mente, de verdad no entiendo…]**

-Eso no importa ahora, Ddraig. Eventualmente comenzare a ir para encontrar batallas y lograr alcanzar el Balance Breaker, escuche que ocurre cosas raras en la ciudad de Misaki, además incluso si no puedo avanzar más en mi Sacred Gear, al menos tengo mi magia.

 **[Mmmmm…..Vale]**

-Gracias por entender, Ddraig….-Murmuro Shirou poniendo los aparatos en la mesa de la habitación del consejo estudiantil. Shirou sonrió levemente observando su trabajo terminado. En sus ojos dorados brillaban la determinación y esperanza en donde podrá cumplir con su sueño: ser un héroe.

Kiritsugu le había enseñado todo lo que podía durante los últimos cinco años que le quedaban de vida, después de todo Shirou era una rareza en poseer el alma de una bestia fantasmal como Ddraig y por sobre toda la cosa Shirou era su hijo adoptivo, alguien que lleva el apellido Emiya, por lo tanto el tendría enemigos quiera o no, así que Kiritsugu le enseño la mayor parte que sabía.

Shirou estaba versado en Grabation Air, Análisis Estructural, Refuerzo, Creación de Campo limitado, magia curativa menor y también un poco de Alquimia, no era la gran cosa debido a que Shirou siempre se centro en entrenar su cuerpo para resistir aun mas los efectos del Booster Gear pero el tenia un solido conocimiento de taumaturgia.

Su nivel de poder mágico era básicamente un núcleo independiente, como se ha dicho antes, que no responde a las reglas de Alaya o Gaia porque era una parte de Shirou y como también el no era de ese universo. El centro de poder Draconiano de Shirou era al principio muy pequeño pero si de algo tenia Shirou de sobra era determinación y después de diez años de puro entrenamiento había logrado conseguir una cantidad que incluso rayaba al número e intensidad de algunas de las familias nobles de la torre del reloj.

El balance Breaker era otro tema, Ddraig reconoce que Shirou tenía un espíritu fuerte y vivaz, un espíritu de acero que encarna la determinación y esperanza, debería de haber tenido el Balance Breaker desde hace mucho considerando la fuerza espiritual y física del joven Emiya pero la razón del porque no ha alcanzado el balance Breaker era simplemente porque no había tenido experiencia en combate. O eso pensaba. Y Ddraig deseaba que Shirou alcanzara tal transformación, en el mundo que aterrizo le daba un poco de terror la verdad, después de escuchar sobre el Aristóteles Mercury y los Apóstoles muertos, el todo poderoso dragon celestial Ddraig incluso se asusto.

¡CLACK! ¡CLACK! ¡CLACK!

-¿Qué fue eso?...-Escucho repentinamente Shirou mirando el horizonte con confusión. El salió rápidamente de aquel salón y se dirigió a alta velocidad sobrehumana hacia una zona en donde podría ver mejor la causa de tales sonidos. Sus instintos le decían que no era algo mundano.

Observando desde una parte oculta del techo de la escuela pudo ver que en el campo de futbol había un enfrentamiento entre dos sujetos de gran poder. Uno era un peliazul vistiendo un traje ceñido de color azul y portando una lanza roja mientras el otro era un hombre peliblanco de ropaje roja sosteniendo dos espadas duales negra y blanca respectivamente. Shirou supo que lo que sucedía no era algo normal, debía de averiguarlo.

-Reforce…..-Murmuro Shirou moviéndose sigilosamente a través del techo y al reforzar con su Prana sus sentidos pudo ver desde muy lejos y analizar mejor a los dos tipos que estaban enfrascados a una batalla a muerte. Sus ojos reforzados pudieron ver mejor las características de ambos guerreros.

Fue entonces que vio sus armas y la visión de Shirou se torno blanca.

 _-¡Setanta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte con mi hija Uathach?! ¡Se acabo! ¡Te cortare las bolas!-Una mujer mayor pelirroja armada hasta los dientes con armaduras, espada y una lanza roja miraba con ira a un joven peliazul acostado en la cama con una joven castaña._

 _El peliazul gimió como si fuera un perro asustado y rápidamente se movió esquivando el tremendo ataque de la mujer mayor y sin poderlo evitar soltó una sonrisa emocionada tomando su propia lanza roja y con un rugido igual se lanzo a la batalla. Puede que no sea el mejor momento pero una batalla era una batalla y él vivía para las batallas._

Otro recuerdo.

 _-…_ _ **Soy el hueso de mi espada**_ _…..-Susurro un joven peliblanco invocando dos espadas negra y blanca mientras un ejército de muertos vivientes se acercaban rápidamente a su zona. Sus aliados para esta batalla le abandonaron al instante a ver la fuerza enemiga, era lo más lógico considerando que era miles de miles así que era mejor retirarse y agruparse de nuevo cuando tengan mejores probabilidades._

 _Pero el joven se quedo atrás, porque su ideal lo obligaba a hacerlo y por ello pelearía solo contra los que desean intentar dañar a los inocentes, ese era su ideal, ese era su camino, ese era su deseo: Salvar a todos._

-¡AAARGH!

 **[¡COMPAÑERO! ¡¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?! ¡ESOS RECUERDOS ERAN….!]**

-Grgugha…..-Mascullo Shirou en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza después de haber tenido el choque de ver más de un centenar de recuerdos al haber visto las dos armas de los sujetos que estaban peleando en el campo de futbol. Shirou había descubierto desde hace años su habilidad de ver la historia de los objetos de parte de su taumaturgia personal pero jamás había experimentado tal despliegue de recuerdos y haberle afectado a tal estado.

Y peor que uno de ellos era una versión alternativa de él.

Shirou puede tener sus manías pero estúpido no era, su padre muy bien le enseño no serlo y reconoció rápidamente los recuerdos del guerrero de dos espadas: una versión alternativa de Emiya Shirou. La razón del porque Shirou estaba gimiendo en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza es que al ver los recuerdos guardados en las dos espadas **[Kanshou y Bakuya]** del héroe Emiya hizo que sufriera una sacudida en su mundo interno, después de todo, aun de realidades e historias alternas eran Emiya Shirou, diferentes pero los mismos.

Y también sabía lo trágico y jodido que era el reconocido contador guardián.

 **[¡Boost!]**

-¡Ugh!...-Escupió Shirou poniéndose de pie y comenzar a correr porque estúpido no era, al parecer su grito de shock había llamado la atención de los dos combatientes y sabia bien que vendrían por él, así que activo el Booster Gear para mejorar su cuerpo.

El salió corriendo a través de los pasillos de la escuela, al aspirar aire hizo una mueca porque pudo detectar la presencia de unos de los dos combatientes dirigirse hacia su lugar, parecía que aun con un cuerpo inhumano hacia seres más fuerte.

 **[¡Boost!]**

Un segundo aumento y Shirou aprovecho para lanzarse hacia una ventana haciendo que cayera al vacio, el no le dio importancia y comenzó a cantar un aíra para crear un mar de hilos alquímico que detuvieron su caída, el no miro atrás sabiendo que ya fue visto y siguió hacia adelante reforzando su cuerpo a la mitad de su capacidad.

 **[¡Boost!]**

¡CLACK!

-¡Mierda!-Mascullo Shirou al sentir el corte por la lanza roja **[Gae Bolg]** lanzada por el lancero azul. Shirou lo ignoro saltando encima de la valla de la escuela y reforzó aun mas su sus músculos para aumentar su velocidad. Shirou gruño viendo como el hombre lancero se posiciono a su lado corriendo, definitivamente le estaba dando un reto en seguirle pero el sujeto era más veloz que Shirou.

 **[¡Boost!]**

¡BOOOOSSSHH!

-¡Aarrg!-Gruño Shirou después de ser pateado por el lancero pero Shirou no se la paso entrenando por diez años para nada, el aterrizo correctamente y presiono su mano en el suelo y con un círculo mágico creo grandes picas de tierras, gracias a alquimia, dirigirse hacia a aquel lancero que se sorprendió un poco ante la vista pero el simplemente movió su lanza horizontalmente destrozando aquel ataque.

Shirou no se detuvo sino que con fuerza física, aun sorprendente para un "humano" normal, levanto un pedazo de concreto e invocando un sello mágico lanzo aquel pedazo de concreto que fue trasmutado para convertirse en una lanza de hierro, el lancero simplemente se movió como si nada e incluso se veía decepcionado por tal despliegue ya que fue fácil esquivarlo pero ese no era el plan de Shirou.

 **[¡Boost!]**

-Tonto….-Mascullo Shirou apretando su guante dragon y el lancero alzo una ceja confundido pero entonces él se asombro como Shirou ahora con sus habilidades ahora doblado se apareció frente al lancero azul y le dio un puño en el estomago pero claro que su ataque fue desviado con facilidad por el guerrero de la lanza pero ese era el plan de Shirou. Con una mueca, debido al esfuerzo de su cuerpo, susurro-… **[Dragon Fist]**

¡BOOOMMMM!

-¡UUAAAGH MALDITO MOCOSO!-Grito el lancero azul con enojo después de ser golpeado hacia atrás por el repentino golpe del chico que había estado cazando, el golpe fue tal que él, el Lancer de la quinta guerra del grial, lo sintió e incluso le tomo un tiempo para despejar la desorientación y cuando salió de aquel patio destruido observo su objetivo había escapado. Lancer grito de enojo y salió corriendo a cazar a su presa.

* * *

 **Un par de cuadra más adelante.**

Uno de los beneficios de Shirou de ser un dragon humanoide es que su cuerpo era superior al de ser humano, por lo tanto el haber multiplicado seis veces su cuerpo con el Booster Gear no le traía cansancio a su cuerpo como normalmente para otro usuario del Booster Gear experimentaría, lo que le causo cansancio es que el tuvo que forzar rápidamente y de improvisto sus músculos de su pierna con Reforce para escapar de la escuela porque quien le estaba cazando era extraordinariamente rápido.

 **[¡Boost!]**

Básicamente había pasado un minuto y diez segundo desde que comenzó esta persecución y la persecución seguida con la pequeña batalla parecía que duro más pero solo duro un minuto, lo que demostraba la velocidad que Shirou y aquel lancero azul tuvieron que haber tenido. También tomo nota que era seguido por aquella versión alternativa de su persona, estúpido no era para no suponer que el combatiente de las dos espadas no habría notado que el lancero azul había dejado su pelea por cazarlo.

Por ello no bajo la guardia y siguió corriendo hacia su hogar, no había mucho en su casa pero necesitaba un lugar para combatir ¿y qué mejor lugar que su propio terreno? La cual tiene todos los medios para asegurarle un paso más cercano por si debía de pelear contra esos dos guerreros.

 **[¡SHIROU! ¡CUIDADO! ¡AQUÍ HAY OTRA PERSONA!]**

Shirou se detuvo en un callejón al escuchar la advertencia de su compañero y prácticamente mejor amigo y con alerta comenzó a mirar a todas partes sabiendo que Ddraig no es de juego si lanzaba una advertencia.

 **[¡Boost!]**

Shirou se movió al final del callejón y observo como al final de la calle caminaba una niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, ella se veía inadecuadamente fuera de lo normal para el lugar como también para la alta hora de la noche que era. Shirou aspiro el aire y gracias a su sentido mágico del olfato pudo identificar que esta chica no era totalmente humana, una pequeña parte lo era pero lo demás era como si fuera algo artificial. No solo eso sino que pudo detectar que esa niña no estaba sola.

Sus sentidos le decían que había algo por ahí.

Algo que gritaba furia y poder.

 **[¡Boost!] [¿Y bien? ¿Qué planeas hacer, Shirou?]**

-Pues parece que volare…..maldición…-Con eso dicho Shirou hizo una mueca al ver como aquella niña pareció notar su presencia y surgido de quien sabe donde apareció un tipo de puro musculo de dos metros portando una capa de piel de león y cargando una espada-hacha a la mano.

Tal tipo en un segundo apareció frente en el callejón que Shirou tenía, su sola pisada destrozo el mismo suelo y alzo su espada de piedra con la intención de hacer mierda a Shirou, Shirou se movió con rapidez ya que gracias al Booster Gear, su cuerpo estaba en su máximo, el alcanzo ver aquella espada **[Nine Lives]** y él se cago en sí mismo al saber que quien tenía frente suyo era el puto Heracles.

Joder.

 **[¡SHIROU! ¡HAZ ALGO!]**

-¡SI!-Grito Shirou viendo como la espada del tal Heracles iba directamente a su cabeza. El alzo su brazo izquierdo y activo otra habilidad del Booster Gear.

 **[¡EXPLOSION!]**

¡BOOOOMMMM!

Shirou libero el poder contenido del Booster Gear y recibió un aumento de poder que le permitió retroceder y esquivar el poderoso ataque de Heracles que destrozo todo a su alrededor, esta habilidad permite que todo el poder acumulado sea usado en un solo momento pero era temporal y Shirou sabía que no podía ganar contra este sujeto por lo que le dio un gran salto hacia atrás y concentrándose dejo suelta sus ascendencia dragon.

Dos grandes alas de dragon surgió en su espalda y con rapidez salió disparando al aire esquivando la embestida bestial de Heracles y el no miro hacia atrás sino continuo volando a alta velocidad alejándose de aquel lugar sabiendo que su impulso de poder era temporal y que cuando este terminara estaría en un estado de cansancio y debilidad.

Shirou siguió volando alejándose de aquel lugar a alta velocidad y observo con análisis por todos lados ¿Quién sabe qué le estuvieran siguiendo? Ya se había alejado mucho de la zona de aquella breve batalla y no había vista de aquel lancero azul y su otro yo alternativo. El soltó un suspiro y observo como surcaba los cielos de la zona comercial de Fuyuki, era un suicidio ir a su hogar ahora, una vez más agradecía las enseñanzas de Kiritsugu, sabía bien que aquellos perseguidores estarían merodeando alrededor de su casa. El maldigo mentalmente, ni ha pasado quince minutos y ya ha estado en batalla de una manera u otra.

 **[¡Reset!]**

-¡Ugh!...uff….ahí se fue mi impulso….-Mascullo soltando un suspiro de cansancio Shirou al sentir los efectos del aumento de poder, como él es un dragon humanoide tal efecto no le causa tanto problemas pero igual tampoco que se diga que ser atacado por seres sobrehumanos era algo normal. Después de dar grandes bocanadas de aire Shirou siguió con el vuelo sin tener grandes heridas o cansancio notable, era obvio después de todo, el era un dragon humanoide. No era alguien normal. Entonces Shirou escucha la voz petulante de Ddraig.

 **[Y yo diciendo que necesita un verdadero reto, sinceramente compañero, si que tienes mala suerte…. Entonces recapitulemos; tienes al supuesto Cu Chulainn, a una versión alternativa de ti y al mismísimo Heracles persiguiéndote…y bueno ¿Qué vas a hacer?]**

-Ir a la base secreta que el viejo hizo, creo que es mas se—

¡FSSSSS!

-¡¿Qu…?!

 **[¡Compañero! ¡Cuidado!]**

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Un ataque de intenso poder mágico había salido de la nada y golpeo con fuerza a Shirou que grito de dolor ya que una de sus alas se había dañado y en pánico observo caer hacia el rio que dividía la ciudad, el sintió temblar sus brazos que había usado como escudo para tomar el mayor daño de aquel ataque sorpresa.

 **[¡Cuidado compañero! ¡Ese fue un ataque de Éter de tipo griego! ¡Debe de haber otra anormalidad en este lugar!]**

-¡C-como si n-no sup-supiera!-Gruño Shirou ignorando por el momento de sus heridas y pensó en su situación, el ataque vino desde el aire, a dirección de las nubes encima suyo de hecho, así que el ataque era mágico y a larga distancia por lo cual el no podía ver por ningún lado a su atacante pero debía de o estar cerca o verlo aun con la gran distancia que el tenia desde el suelo.

El pensó rápido en que debería de hacer, si fue atacado así entonces eso significaba que deseaban algo con él, la respuesta a eso era muy fácil de entender: el no era totalmente humano, era una bestial fantasmal con cuerpo humano que no responde a nada a Gaia, por lo tanto el era una joya en una era decrepita, cualquier Magus que se precie querrán cazarlo y atraparlo para hacerle experimentos y demás cosas horribles. Por lo tanto quien le ataco era alguien que iría por el al segundo que tocara suelo. El único camino seria…

 **[¡Boost!] [Ya veo que planeas, compañero, mantente fuerte, no hay duda que habrá muchos objetivos a tu espalda]**

-Grrr….cierto….-Susurro Shirou retrayendo sus alas heridas y reforzó su cuerpo con su energía para después dirigirse con suavidad hacia el rio de Fuyuki, el alcanzo percibir con su olfato que había una fuerza conformadas por un grupo de esqueletos que se estaba acercando al puente de la ciudad, al parecer quienes intentaran capturarle.

Ya en el rio Shirou tembló por el frio pero con determinación pura e inhumana comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo mirando, gracias a su vista draconiana, bajo el mar por una entrada a una de las viejas catatumbas bajo la ciudad que su padre le comento.

 **[¡Boost!]**

- _Listo….-_ Pensó el joven Emiya sintiéndose ya cuatro veces más fuerte, su cuerpo estaba un poco cansado pero no lo suficiente para ser un problema, el siguió nadando y frunció el ceño al ver como unos esqueletos le estaban siguiendo. No le dio importancia, solo necesitaba que—

 **[¡Boost!] [¡Explosión!]**

 _-¡LISTO!_ **¡DRAGON SHOT!-** Exclamo en su mente Shirou concentrando energía draconiana en su mano y la disparo con fuerza hacia atrás destrozando a aquellos esqueletos pero no era todo sino que aquel ataque siguió adelante y choco contra el suelo haciendo que toda la zona estallara con la suficiente fuerza para llamar la atención de media ciudad.

Y eso era lo que Shirou quería.

Sabía bien como se operaba los asuntos de los sobrenatural de este mundo, la magia debe de ser oculta a toda costa y aun cuando no le gusten a sus perseguidores estos no le quedara de otra que irse a buscar refugio mientras las autoridades locales van a investigar porque de la nada justo al lado del puente de Fuyuki ocurrió una explosión, civiles iban a estar cerca, por lo cual quienes le perseguían cesaran de cazarlo. Fue brillante y simple.

 **[¡Reset!]**

 **[Kiritsugu te ha enseñado bien, compañero]**

- _Si…..el hizo bien…..-_ Pensó Shirou nadando hacia una de las entradas de las catatumbas sintiendo el cansancio crecer en su cuerpo, seguía estable pero mucho menos de lo que era antes de escapar de aquellos sujetos. Le tomo un tiempo a Shirou llega al lugar que deseaba esconderse.

Saliendo del agua y teniendo cuidado de su alrededor Shirou entro a la entrada de una de las catatumbas y se movió en silencio a través del rustico y viejo pasillo hasta llegar a lo que era una zona aislada, sucia y enterada de unas de las catatumbas bajo las cloacas de la ciudad de Fuyuki. Shirou siguió hacia adelante hasta que se sentó en el suelo respirando un poco de dificultad pero manteniéndose alerta por si alguien viene a por él.

Shirou reviso su reloj repentinamente.

-¡OH MALDITA SEA!

 **[Ahora ¿qué paso?]**

-¡Que son las doce y veinte de la noche! ¡TODO ESTE MALDITO EMBROLLO DURO VEINTE MINUTOS! ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?!

 **[¿Qué te puedo decir? Tienes la peor suerte de todos]**

-…algunas veces no ayudas mucho, Ddraig.

 **[Entonces ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?]**

-Esperaremos hasta el amanecer y después investigare que fueron esos sujetos y porque de la nada quisieron matarme. Algo huele mal en todo esto.

 **[¿Es por las cloacas?]**

-¡NO!

 **[Mmmm quizás sea por algo mal….de hecho tengo también un extraño presentimiento. Algo es diferente en la atmosfera de la ciudad. Algo definitivamente está sucediendo]**

-De hecho. Averiguare que sucede…..de igual forma….

Shirou sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron de determinación y una pizca de esperanza, otro en su lugar se habría acobardado o sorprendido de los giros de acontecimiento que tuvo que pasar en menos de media hora pero no Shirou, el era diferente, el era distorsionado. El no conocía totalmente el miedo. Para shirou cualquier problema puede ser superado con determinación y esperanza.

Después de todo eso era lo que le definía.

No sabía que sucedía y no sabía que haría después pero él no se dejara flaquear por las dudas e incertidumbre, los enfrentara de frente y sin miedo. Por ello el sonrió, una sonrisa fiereza y llena de pura fuerza de voluntad, porque quienes le atacaban terminaran decepcionados al ver que su presa se convertirá en el cazador, porque el peleara con todas sus fuerzas y con todo lo que posee va a lograr la victoria.

-Que se preparen porque el Sekiryuutei no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente.

* * *

 **En otra parte: catatumba Matou.**

En la oscuridad de aquella caverna en donde una vez la maldad, la depravación y la tortura era cosa normal a cada hora del día pero ahora, ahora una oscuridad diferente y mayor se hizo cargo de aquel lugar, purgo la depravación que asqueaba la tierra misma de aquella zona y lo convirtió en un sombrío lugar más puro.

Irónico ¿no es así?

Que la creación de todos los males del mundo haya sido la fuerza del bien en aquel lugar. A veces simplemente los humanos son capaces de ser tan o más horribles que los mas monstruosos demonios de todos.

 **[Ddraig…..esa energía definitivamente le pertenecía a Ddraig…..Ufufufufu…..que divertido, finalmente un verdadero reto a aparecido]**

-¿No dijiste lo mismo sobre los Servants que están moviéndose por toda la ciudad?

 **[¡Y aun así ignora mi ansia de la batalla, mujer! ¡Quiero pelear pero prefiere mantenerte encerrada aquí como si nada! ¡Eres una deshonra como mi primera usuaria!]**

-Sinceramente, ellos no me interesan, solamente se han invocado los Servants Archer, Lancer, Berserker y Caster, no hay mucho que hayan hecho….hasta ahora. Simplemente prefiero estar aquí encerrada.

 **[¡PERO DDRAIG HA APARECIO! ¡EL ESTA AQUÍ! ¡DESEO PELEAR CONTRA EL! ¡QUIERO PELEAR, PELEAR, PELEAR, PELEAR! ¡QUIERO BATALLA! ¡QUIERO SANGRE! ¡QUIERO DESTRUCCION! ¡QUIERO MUERTE! ¡QUIERO UNA VERDADERA BATALLA! ¡ LAAAAAA QUIIIIIEEEEERRRROOO!]**

-….vale…..está bien, pelearemos contra Ddraig…solo esperemos que aparezcan los tres Servants faltantes. Además…..quiero vengarme de alguien…..-Mascullo con voz molesta una joven en la oscuridad de aquella catatumba, en donde una vez albergaba la colonia de horribles insectos gobernados por un viejo monstruo sádico.

En donde una vez ella conoció el infierno.

Pero ahora ella conocía el poder. Sentada en la oscuridad, encima de su trono, sosteniendo a la mano el cráneo de su hermano adoptivo como si fuera una clase de objeto sin valor, después de todo ella había intentado darle una oportunidad a esa excusa patética de ser vivo pero cuando intento violarla le castigo con algo peor que la muerte.

Aun podía escuchar sus gritos de horror después de comenzar su castigo.

 **[¿Por qué deseas esperar a que aparezcan esos tales Saber, Assassin y Rider? ¿Cuál es el punto, muchacha?]**

-Porque uno de ellos tendrá que ser él será convocado por el que fue contratado por mi tío Byakuya para tratar de detenerme…..solamente quiero ver quien acepto la misión de matar a una niña inocente como yo….-Murmuro la chica aun en la oscuridad, recordó como Byakuya se horrorizo ante la muerte de su hijo y escapo de la mansión jurando que buscaría venganza. La guerra del grial era lo indicado porque al final de todo ¿Qué podría derrotarla a ella que si no un espíritu heroico?

Ella había aceptado el reto.

Quería ver si su tío sería capaz de ello.

 **[Meh….no importa. Solamente deseo mas y mas batalla, muchacha, no me decepciones ¿oíste? Para mí las batallas ¡ES TODO! Así que no faltes tu palabra]**

-Por supuesto que no lo hare…. Azi Dahaka.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Y aquí está este crossover. Shirou tiene talento y aun así no ha dado todo por lo que es fuerte pero hay dos comparaciones que hay que tener en cuenta: si se pone a pensar en el mundo Nasuverse Shirou es notable y fuerte pero en el mundo de DxD el no es súper fuerte, si se compara al tiempo en que Issei alcanza poder al de shirou veras que Issei súper el poder del balance Breaker y haber adquirido un montón de poderosos poder en menos de un año mientras que Shirou hizo un auto entrenamiento por diez años, tiene un cuerpo de dragon y un nivel de poder y habilidad mágico considerable pero a comparación de Issei en canon que logro una considerable cantidad de poder en menos de un año básicamente Shirou es más débil que el canon Issei.**

 **Pero entonces shirou está en este nivel, considerable cierto, después de un largo entrenamiento de diez años y apenas es capaz de hacerle frente a un Servant, así que ¿Qué tan fuerte tiene que ser los enemigos del mundo DxD? Por lo tanto a partir de ahora el mundo DxD es un mundo Badass, ósea que es un mundo mucho más difícil que el Canon, ya que esta aun en la era de los dioses así que sus niveles de poder es superior al del Nasuverse.**

 **Como ven el comienzo no es como los demás fics que uno esperaría de un crossover con FSN, ahora Shirou es un objetivo por los otros Servants e incluso entonces el no es un maestro al igual que Sakura, así que podría haber diferentes Servants Saber y Rider, Servant Assassin es un caso diferente por lo que no fue invocado por Medea. Posiblemente Arturia no aparezca en este fic así que tómenlo en cuenta. El siguiente capítulo Shirou encuentra a una mujer irlandesa y aparece Servant saber.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
